1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel organic selenium compounds having antineoplastic activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has already been reported that a certain type of selenium compounds have an antineoplastic or anticarcinogenic activity (see, for example Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) Nos. 20271/84 and EP-95663A).
However, no selenium compound has yet been found which is practically usable as an antineoplastic or anticancer agent.